logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Viacom (1970–2006)
1971–1976 This is the first Viacom Logo and was seen on television from 1971 to 1976. This logo uses the font "Peignot" for it's structure and is nicknamed the "Pinball Logo" because of the music which sounds like a pinball machine. This logo has a lot of variations with the colors and no speed variations. It does have a higher pitched variation. It is considered a very scary logo by most people (due to the primitive animation), but compared to the next logo, it's nothing. Viacom 1971 monochrome 1.jpg Viacom 1971 Remonochrome.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome b.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 b.jpg Viacom 1970s b.jpg Viacom1972 a.jpg Viacom1972 b.jpg Viacom1971 a.jpg Viacom 1972.jpg Viacom1971b.jpg Viacom1971.jpg Viacom 1973.jpg Viacom 1974.jpg 1976–1990 This logo is known as the "V of Doom". It says "A Viacom Presentation" and the V zooms on on the viewer. This is said to be the scariest logo ever created along with Screen Gems and its "S". This, however, is a favorite among people due to its avalanche of varieties such as filmed and videotaped versions, a monochrome variant, and even a variant with the previous logo's music. It has been reported that there was an extremely rare variant that shows the colors of the V of Doom flashing. 1976–1986 Viacom19or.jpg Viacom1976ultradark.jpg Viacomwqxsi.jpg Viacomin.jpg Viacom1976dark.jpg Viacom1976monochrome.jpg ViacomEnterprises 1977.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1977 b.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 A.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 B.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 C.jpg Viacom1.jpg Viacomvofdoom1.jpg Viacomons.jpg Viacom1977 e.jpg Viacom Enterprises Monochrome.jpg Viacom2.jpg Viacom3.jpg Viacomonsz.jpg Viacomvofdoom2.jpg Viacom 1976 c.jpg ViacomDoommonochrome.jpg Viacomemonochrome.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1977 c.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1977 BAW.jpg ViacomVofDoom 1976 BandW.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1976 B and W c.jpg ViacomSpeia1976.jpg ViacomSepia1976.jpg ViacomofDoomBlue1976.jpg Viacom V of Doom (Pinball).jpg Viacomsix.jpg Viacom4.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom.jpg Viacom5.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom b.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom c.jpg ViacomofDoom1976.jpg Viacom 1978 V of Doom d.jpg Viacom (1976 A).jpg Viacom6.jpg Viacom (1976 B).jpg Viacom (1976 B) 2.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981).jpg Viacom (1976 C).jpg Viacom7.jpg Viacomlogo1976.jpg Viacom 1977 a.jpg Viacom 1977 b.jpg Viacomcxcx.jpg Viacom 1976 1.jpg Viacom (1976 D).jpg Viacom 1976 5.jpg Viacom1976 a.jpg Viacom 1976 a.jpg Viacom 1979h.jpg Viacom (1976 E).jpg Viacom (1976 E) 1.jpg ViacomIntea.jpg Viacom (1976 E) 2.jpg Viacom (1977 A).jpg Viacomiz.jpg Viacom1976a.jpg ViacomEnterprises1978.jpg Viacom1976 e.jpg Viacom (1977 B).jpg Viacommein.jpg Viacom1979monochrome.jpg ViacomVBW.jpg Viacom (1977 C).jpg Viacom1978.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 2.jpg Via76va.jpg Viacom1979.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 3.jpg Viacommiw.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 4.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 1.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 5.jpg Viacom1979 a.jpg Viacomxzp.jpg Viacomxs.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 6.jpg Viacomoox.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 7.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 8.jpg Viacomeded.jpg Viacomooxz.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 9.jpg Viacomeny.jpg Viacomen.jpg Viacomed.jpg ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg ViacomEnterprises1979.jpg Viacoom.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg ViacomWPIXZ.jpg Viacom Productions2.jpg Viacom Productions1.jpg Viacom Productions.jpg Viacomlogo.jpg Viacom Blue 1978.jpg Ciacom.jpg Viaocom.jpg Viacom Productions mirror.jpg Viacomlogo1981.jpg Viacomlogo1981a.jpg Viacomlogo1982.jpg Viacomlogo1982 b.jpg 1986–1990 Viacom old logo monochrome.jpg Viacom old logo.jpg viacomlogo1986.jpeg This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has varieties, but not as many as the previous logo including a warp speed variant. This logo may be scary due to the THX-like sound and resemblence to the previous logo, but it's harmless. 1990–2005 *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1990.pdf In 1990, for the first time in 14 years, the infamous stylized "V"﻿﻿ that has connected Viacom to hate has finally been put to rest as the new logo, the Viacom snake, nicknamed "Wigga Wigga" by some, was introduced. The Viacom snake was used for the Paramount Pictures byline. The first variant originally had soothing music, changed to a new-era sounder. In 2000, a newer, slightly creepier variant was created, nicknamed "RoboCom". After 2005, Viacom's logo no longer existed, it was folded into CBS Paramount Television (now CBS Television Studios), but can still be seen thanks to reruns of classic shows. 1990-2000 Viacom monochrome.jpg|B&W Version (1990-1998) Viacom.jpg|Viacom Productions ID (1990-1998) Viacom 1998.jpg|Viacom Productions (1998-2000) 1999-2004 Viacomlogo2002.jpg|Viacom Productions ID (1999-2004) Viacom Varinat.jpg Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:Defunct